


Yes Sir!

by LadyLoki80



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki80/pseuds/LadyLoki80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been assigned to Loki’s class at the Academy. He asks you to stay behind after class to go over your assignment. He gives you lesson you won’t soon forget!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Sir!

“You wanted to see me sir?” you say as you walk up to his desk and stand at attention.

“Yes I did” he says as he picks up your assignment and glances over it “can you explain this?”

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t understand. I did what you asked me to do.”

His head snaps up as he glares at you, his eyes narrowing.

“Are you giving me attitude?” he growls “I will not stand for that. Sit down, NOW!”

You sit as quickly as you can.

He stands up and closes the door. Picking up his riding crop, he walks over to stand in front of you. He gently runs the tip of the crop down your cheek and gives you a wicked smile.

“Oh pet, what am I ever going to do with you?” he says with a deep, throaty laugh “I think you need to be punished for talking back to me the way you did. On your feet!”

You do as your told, trying hard to smile. You’re used to these little games the two of you have been playing for a while now, and each time, it turns you on more and more.

He leans close to your ear, his long black hair tickling your face. He whispers “you will do exactly as I say. You will address me only as sir and I will be spanking you with this riding crop. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir” you say, your pussy dripping at the thought of the crop slapping against your skin.

“Good girl, now, remove your clothes but leave your bra and panties on.”

“Yes sir” you say as you begin to undress.

“Ooooo” he coos as he runs the crop across the top of your firm breasts “you wore my favorite set I see.” He runs his tongue over his bottom lip “on your knees my pet.”

You drop to your knees, your eyes level with the large bulge that is straining against the zipper of his pants. You lick your lips in anticipation of what is next.

He runs the tip of the crop across your moist lips “unzip my pants and suck my cock.”

“Yes sir” you say as you undo his pants, his giant cock springing free. You take him greedily into your mouth. Your tongue swirling around the tip. He lets out a hiss as he tilts his head back in pleasure. You begin to suck harder and faster, taking him as far down your throat as you can.

“That’s it my pet, take it all” he says as he takes your hair into his hands as he guides your movements to the pace he wants. 

He pulls his cock from your mouth as he tilts your head back so that you’re looking up at him “ stand up and bend over my desk pet.”

“Yes sir” you say as you stand up, licking his pre-cum from your lips.

You slowly bend over his desk. You look back over your shoulder giving him a sexy look as you wiggle your ass for him. 

He takes the riding crop and runs it over your ass. You let out a moan as he gently spanks you with it.

“Do you like that pet?” he asks as he spanks you a little harder.

“Yes sir. Oh god, please sir, please fuck me” you ask breathlessly as he spanks you again.

He pulls your panties down and runs the crop up and down your moist pussy. The crop is replaced with the tip of his cock as he teases your slit and slowly pushes into you.

“You’re so wet pet” he says through clenched teeth as buries himself deep inside your pussy. He grabs your hair as he begins to thrust harder and harder. “That’s it, take it, take my cock like a good girl.”

You cry out in sheer ecstasy “harder sir, please fuck me harder!!”

He plows into you as hard as he can, spanking you with the crop with each thrust.

He lets out an animalistic cry as he reaches his climax and spills his seed deep inside of you.

“That was excellent my pet” he says as he withdraws himself from you “tell me, have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes sir. I will not talk back to you again” you say with a wink as you get dressed.

“Good girl. Oh by the way” he says with a chuckle “your assignment was perfect. See you tomorrow.”


End file.
